


Tender of the Heart

by wearetheocean



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore, greek gods - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheocean/pseuds/wearetheocean
Summary: O, Mighty Hestia,daughter of the great Titans, Kronos and Rhea,sister of the Queen and King of the Gods, Zeus and Hera.Tender of the Heart, nurturer of the familial flame,O, strong and worthy Hestia, Goddess of the sacred flame,Please protect the ones I love.- Prayer To The Great Goddess Hestia - Poem by Crystal PiattBut what happens when the gods protect all but the ones closest to them?The end is near.You see it coming. You feel it linger in the air, in her lingering eyes fixated on the clouds below. She is not of your world, Olympus was never her home and would never become one.





	Tender of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! This is my first work. I hope you like it and please, please, please - I would love some feedback!

The end is near. It's quite a scary statement coming from a god.

You see it coming. You feel it linger in the air, in her lingering eyes fixated on the clouds below. She is not of your world, Olympus was never her home and would never become one. You can recognize the tension between you, how tense she is when you say forever. Your forever is vastly different than hers and she is ready for neither. You know she's not happy, for happiness is not measured in sighs and heavy breaths, in sad smiles and pursed lips, in quiet lies and twisted truths. She tries to hide it, to ignore the fact that things change. Even gods can accept the inevitable but humans made from clay are set in stone. The swift nature of life and its changes frightens them. The unavoidable end that follows all is one of humanity's greatest horrors. So she waits and she hopes, quietly begging that the feeling she has is wrong, that what is between you can be saved. Of course, she's wrong, your relationship had run its course. But you say nothing, you let her believe she has a choice. You know humans love that.

She loves you and you know that too. You've known that ever since she left all that was near and dear to her and ran away with you. To the farthest place imaginable, to where she was not meant to be, where she was not welcomed. To a place so foreign and horrendous even Tiresias saw her grief and warned every human who dared to long for Olympus and its treasures. For the mount was covered in light that blinded her, around it echoed all of humanity's pleads and cries which made her ears bleed and her heart break while her skin shivered under the gaze of gods and monsters, and beings that were both. She was an intruder and if it weren't for your watchful eyes she would have been long gone, lost somewhere in Tartarus for daring to set foot in the lair of gods.

But she managed to stay, she stayed for you. For the soft touch of your hands, hands which molded the world. For the way your eyes traced her face as if she was the most beautiful thing even among all the stars. For the way your arms wrapped around her and how she finally felt at home. She found her place not on Earth, not on Olympus but in the cavern where your heart should have been.

But as much as a bird loves its nest it has to leave it or it becomes nothing more than a cage. The moment you gave her the key to your heart her departure was bound to happen. You loved her but so did Zeus love Callisto when he made stars from the light she carried in her soul, so did Orpheus love Eurydice when he looked back and so did Hades love Persephone when he too had to let his lover go. So when she is finally ready you take her hand and together you soar through the skies.

Clutching you tightly, she buries her head in your shoulder and inhales your sent for soon you'd be broken apart and you relish in her beauty until you can.

Love is the most amazing thing in the world but oh how it hurts. You finally feel the pain of Eros' arrow. No wonder he's most feared even among the gods.

But you were no longer among them. Far from the endless light and ambrosia, far from Olympus, somewhere lost in the most hidden ends of the Earth you and her find refuge. You have time to say your goodbyes.

How tragic. For a human can not live on Olympus but neither can a god on Earth. Soon you are forced to leave her.

The end comes and nothing can soothe you. Not Hermes' strange presents nor Athena's words of wisdom, even Apollo and his tranquil melodies can not ease your pain. Drowning your sorrows in ambrosia doesn't help either. The drink of gods' taste only makes you nauseous, only reminds you of your immortality and how much you hated it. It tastes so sour compared to her sweetness. Olympus's godly light seems faded compared to her. Nothing compares to her.

The end comes and after it, everything begins again. It is quite a simple statement but that is how the world works.

Zeus lives among the stars, every night you hear a thunder know that he is with his love. Orpheus died and found his wife again. Now they live happily among the mist and darkness of the underworld. Hades too is reunited with his beloved every six months.

And so you go to her and it feels like going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes. English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta reader. Anyway, please do leave a comment or kudo and have a nice day! I wish you all the best and thanks for spending your time on my little story!


End file.
